


part of you

by orphan_account



Category: Schitt's Creek
Genre: Domestic Fluff, M/M, Post-Season/Series 06, Romantic Fluff, Teasing, Tenderness, a lot of teasing, husbands!!!!!, mentions of porn, they are in LOVE!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-09
Updated: 2020-04-09
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:15:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23566678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Patrick finds David flustered in their bed with his phone in hand. Teasing and Tenderness ensue.
Relationships: Patrick Brewer/David Rose
Comments: 18
Kudos: 188





	part of you

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, sooo....look what quarantine made me do!!  
> This is my first fic ever!
> 
> Hope you enjoy this!:)

When Patrick entered the house, he was greeted by silence.

„Hi, David! I‘m home!“ he called out while throwing his keys next to David‘s into the bowl on the small table in their hallway and shutting the door behind him. When there was no immediate reply, he shrugged, put his bag on the floor and took off his coat and shoes.

He then made his way into their living room in search of his husband, but the lights were off and David was nowhere to be seen.

„David?“ he called again, „You here?“

It was only 6 pm, so Patrick highly doubted that David had already gone to bed but after having checked the kitchen and the downstairs bathroom without success, he figured that if David hadn‘t for some wild reason left the house without his keys, he could only be upstairs.  
So he climbed the stairs to the second floor and opened the door to the bedroom.

And there he was. David was lying on the bed in a cozy sweater and sweatpants, eyes fixed on his phone that he was holding over his face. It was clear he didn‘t realize he wasn’t alone in the room anymore and Patrick saw that he had his headphones in. Not wanting to spook him, Patrick slowly got closer to the bed trying to catch David‘s eye.

He could see the exact moment David did realize he wasn‘t alone. His eyes flickered up to Patrick, he let out a very high, very shrill scream and tried sitting up so fast, he managed to hit himself in the face with his phone. So much for not spooking him.

„Holy FUCK! Ouch! Oh, my god!“

David was now trying to sit up, pulling his headphones out of his ears almost violently and snatching his phone that had fallen next to him on the bed very quickly up in his hands. Patrick, who had watched all this action unfold, was now very close to laughing and tried to cover it up by raising his hand in front of his mouth.

„Hi, honey, I‘m home!“ he then said teasingly.

David‘s reaction, however, was a very unexpected and, frankly, pretty odd one considering he‘d just gotten quite the scare. Sitting upright in bed, he very quickly put his phone face-down on the bed before sliding it behind him very slowly until he was leaning back very casually on one arm and putting on a smile that Patrick only recognized from customer service. The whole thing had looked pretty fucking comic and his already less than masterful attempt at nonchalance was only made worse by the flush that spread all over his face.

“Patrick, hi!! Oh, my god, where did you come from?“ David asked deliberately casual, accompanied by a very fake-sounding laughter.  
Oh, my god. What had he walked in on here? Patrick’s amusement grew by the second.

“David, what’s going on?“ Patrick asked carefully, but with a smile in his voice.

“Nothing!” came the definitely way-too-fast-way-to-loud answer. Patrick snorted.

"I really don‘t know what you were doing but the cover-up story is feeling a bit weak here, just saying.“

“I-I’m not…,” David started stammering. “Um… what- what are you talking about?”  
This was too funny. Patrick came up the last five feet to the bed and sat down next to David, looking at him with his head tilted to the side.

“Are you alright? You’re looking a bit flustered…,” Patrick said as seriously as he could manage.

“I’m not-,” David started once again. Then, seemingly changing tactics, he added: “Maybe I haven’t seen my husband since yesterday and am just happy to see him!”

Patrick for his part had missed David and was _very_ happy to see him. Today had been the first day since the wedding three months ago where they hadn’t seen each other. And the first night, they’d slept apart. Like the helpful, competent, nice person Patrick was, he had accompanied Stevie to a series of important business meetings to offer moral support and expertise after Stevie had been, let’s say, slightly nervous about going there alone and maybe sending David a few text messages about it.

Before Patrick could comment on any of this, David had thrown his arms around his shoulders and started kissing him. Quite enthusiastically. Maybe he had missed him, too. Patrick hummed contently and let himself be kissed. After a good while he pulled back. He _had_ missed him, but – unfortunately for David – Patrick was still a little shit. He gave him one more quick kiss and went right in.

“So, David…Are we having a nice evening?” Patrick asked, his voice far too innocent to be innocent.

“Well, now that my long-lost husband has finally returned to me, it is,” David replied sarcastically but without any real edge. Patrick chuckled.

“David, I wasn’t even gone for 24 hours and you knew where I was at all times. I would hardly call that long-lost. But…now that I’m here, why don’t you tell your long-lost husband what you were looking at on your phone when he came in?” Patrick really didn’t care if David had been watching porn or whatever, they’d talked about it before and if one of them wanted to watch porn, they watched porn. A non-issue, really. What Patrick did care about, however, was teasing David and maybe he was also a bit curious on what exactly David had been watching. Maybe they could get some ideas out of it.

“Mhh? I can’t remember watching anything,” David said stubbornly not meeting Patrick’s eye.

“Well, you were clearly looking at something and you can’t look me in the eye right now, so…” Patrick teased. At that, David met his eyes and glared at him.

“Wow, okay, happy now?” And without breaking eye contact added, “But I still don’t remember watching anything, so.” He sounded kind of annoyed, but Patrick could see the side of his lip twitch a little bit, so he knew they were both in on it.

“Ok, so you don’t remember…I see…But that means you probably won’t mind me taking a look at your phone, right?”

“I don’t have a phone,” David deadpanned. Patrick snorted. He loved him.

He couldn’t help himself, so he picked up David’s left hand with his right, interlaced their fingers and pulled their hands to his mouth, kissing the wedding ring he had put there himself. David’s smile began to grow.

“Babe, you know I’m not going to force you to tell me, but it’s really not a big deal, we’ve talked about it before,” Patrick said while stroking David’s thumb with his.

At that, Patrick could see David’s face softened for a second. Then he looked away, rolled his eyes and said in a small, soft voice:

“It’s not what you think…It’s just…embarrassing.”

Unlike Patrick, David was rarely embarrassed by sex stuff, for him it was more the intimate, emotional parts that made him shy away, although – to be fair - he had grown so much better at it over the past years. It made Patrick wonder.

“Well, who knows, maybe I’m into embarrassing?” he replied with a badly-executed wink.

“It’s not-“, David tried once again.

Patrick let go of David’s hand, then. But only to cup David’s face with both of his hands, stroking his thumbs softly over David’s cheeks, looking him in the eyes.

“Hey,” he said, “You don’t have to tell me. I love you, okay?”

David had to close his eyes at that. He tipped back his head, still cradled safely in Patrick’s palms. He then opened his eyes, let his gaze drop down to meet Patrick’s eyes for a second before extricating himself from Patrick’s hands and turning around to pick up his phone. He quickly unlocked it with his thumb, took a quick look at the display and just handed it over to Patrick without a word and without meeting his eyes, intently looking anywhere but at Patrick.  
  
Patrick was kind of curious as to what his husband was almost too embarrassed to admit but for a short second, he considered just letting it go and give the phone back without looking. But. David did give it to him after he had made it clear he didn’t have to. And also, he was curious.

What Patrick saw when he looked at the phone, however, threw him for a bit of a loop. It was most definitely not what he had expected. For a moment he was confused, but it slowly dawned on him. The confusion must have shown on his face, though, because David quickly reached over and tapped on the screen twice.  
He had unpaused the music and when Patrick heard the familiar tune playing, it all suddenly became very clear.

  
  
_'Cause you know in your heart,babe_  
_Our love will never end, no_  
_You'll always be a part of me_  
_I'm part of you indefinitely_  
_Boy don't you know you can't escape me_  
_Ooh darlin' cause you'll always be my baby_

  
  
David really had been lying on their bed listening to the song Patrick had sung for him at their wedding. On repeat. Scrolling through an album of pictures of Patrick. Pictures of Patrick, he hadn't even known existed. Rows and rows of Patrick in the store, Patrick in his flat, Patrick smiling, Patrick sleeping, Patrick paying his guitar.  
  
Looking at the phone, Patrick could basically feel his heart melting and knew that his face would very likely do nothing at all to conceal it.  
He looked up at David, who had quietly been watching his face, and was sure his Patrick Brewer Heart Eyes™, as David liked to call them, were in full effect. 

“David…”, was all he could say and it came out sounding far more adoring than it had any right to sound. He reached up again to cup David’s cheek and looked at him like he couldn’t believe how much he loved him. David rolled his eyes again but a small smile was slowly forming on his face.  
  
“See?” he said, his voice soft and maybe a tiny bit watery, “Embarrassing.”  
  
Now it was Patrick’s turn to roll his eyes at David. God, how he loved this man.


End file.
